Dead Life
by CatPhones
Summary: It all happened so suddenly. One moment Kano was crossing the street, and the next he was sprawled over the hard asphalt washed in blood. Stuck in a comatose state with only Kido and Seto to help him, Kano was in for a ride. Will he be able to get out of his less than fortunate predicament? A Kido x Kano fic. Title subject to change at anytime.


**Heyyaaa~ **

**So here's my contribution to this fandom. This is a multi-chap if it's not obvious already. The current confirmed pairing is KidoxKano. Maybe I'll put it some MaryxSeto later, but I'm not sure.**

**This is AU by the way, so no eye powers here. Personalities would link closely to their powers though. Let's just say I'll try to stick to their default personas. I'm not experienced with this so there might be some OOC here and there though.**

**Oh! I also don't have a Beta, so there might be grammatical errors. Maybe one of you readers can be my Beta?**

* * *

The sun set over the horizon as the blond boy sat on the park bench. His topaz irises scanned over the now empty grounds as a sigh escaped his lips. Things really weren't going well for him. Why did he go and cross that accursed street when he did? Why did he freeze when he realized he was going to get hit? As much as he wanted to undo his actions, he couldn't. Everything was already in the past and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm done for, huh." He chuckled bleakly.

"I'm dead."

His only reply was the howling wind. In the silence, he couldn't help but to think back to that day's events. He had been walking back from school alongside Kido and Seto as usual. He had cracked jokes just like any other day also, with Seto giving his two cents at times. All in all it had been a perfectly normal day for the three. All they had to do was to cross and then it would be no more than a 5 minutes walk to the orphanage.

Kano had seen that the street was empty, so he skipped on ahead of Kido and Seto to cross, laughing along the way, as the three were in the middle of their usual conversation. He had not been aware of the still green light until Kido screamed for him to move out of the way. His eyes widen when he saw the bulky truck and the next thing he felt was immense pain as the vehicle rammed right into his body. The sound of his bones cracking mingled with the screams and yells of his friends.

Forcing his eyes open he was met with the worried faces of both Kido and Seto. They seemed to be saying something to him as their mouths were moving, but Kano didn't seem to be able to hear. It was like being underwater…

He had tried to speak but all that came out were ragged coughs. By now, Kido's eyes were welling up with tears. The fact that the usually composed girl was crying hit Kano hard. Even Seto seemed to have loss his laid back attitude. The blond haired boy couldn't help but to feel angry at himself for making his precious friends wore such expressions.

"Aghh! I'm such an idiot!"

"…Kano?"

For the second time that day Kano froze. Did someone just call out to him? But that wasn't possible right? He was dead, a ghost! No one should be able to see him.

"Kano, is that you..?"

The blond haired boy slowly turned his head towards the direction of the voice. His topaz oculars were met with a pair of darker ones and for once, he was tongue-tied. Of all people, he didn't expect to run into her, or more like for her to run into him. She had in her hands grocery bags that Kano surmised to contain food and several other daily needs. Grinning awkwardly Kano waved to her,

"Hey, Kido. Out shopping?"

Without much warning, the dark haired girl let go of her bags and ran towards the shorter boy. Kano noticed that she looked kinda…furious?

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

Kano snapped his eyes shut and readied himself for Kido's fist to make contact with his face. He waited and waited but in the end felt nothing. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see his friend staring at her clenched hand in disbelief.

"W-What? H-How..?" She stammered.

"_It seems that this is no dream.."_

As if to prove his point, Kano tried to touch Kido's shoulder. As he had previously expected, it went through her just like that. It was as if she wasn't actually standing right before him, or in her case, he was the one not really there. Kano could feel a weight in his stomach now that he realized that he was truly dead. It was like a slap to his face telling him to wake up.

"Kido, I'm dead now… That's why you can't touch me.."

The green haired girl raised her head.

"N-No, that can't be! I can see you! You're right here in front of me, talking to me! You can't be dead!"

Kano could only avoid Kido's gaze and stared at the ground. He wasn't one to show his emotions and usually he could mask them pretty well, but at that point, he didn't feel like there was any need to do so. So Kano just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

It was the same thing with Kido. She was usually the quiet one in the group with Kano acting as the chatterbox. She wasn't used to this boy before her. She wanted to comfort him but her brain was in tumult and couldn't think quite straight. If it was any other situation, she would go ahead and give him a full blown lecture and then Kano would laugh it off; the next thing they knew everything would be normal again. It was different this time though. Kido realized that it wouldn't be as simple as that.

"Just go home… It's late." Kano forced himself to smile.

"I can handle this."

The taller girl was about to speak when a familiar tune was heard. She immediately rummaged through her hoodie's front pocket and fished out her cell phone.

**1 new message**

She quickly opened it and her eyes widen,

**From: Seto**

**I though you might want to know this. The doctors said that there is a chance for Kano. He's in a coma right now, but hey, he has a chance! I don't know, but I guess this is…good right? Just hang in there okay? I'll keep you updated.**

"Kido..?"

"Kano, they said you have a chance! There's a chance you'll live!"

The blond haired boy stared at his friend in disbelief. Was she trying to pull his leg or something? He doubted that the girl would do such a thing for she was not the sort, but Kano found her declaration a little unrealistic. He was pretty sure that the accident had wracked him up rather badly. How could he live through that? Then again, there **were** those who survived and woke up from their comatose state.

"Re..ally?" Was the only reply he could muster.

Kido nodded her head firmly.

"Anyway, your spirit is still here right? I'm sure there's a way to get you back to your body."

Kano never knew that Kido could be that optimistic. When he was alive, she always seemed so withdrawn and uncaring to practically everything. She never really shown true emotion, or at least not in an open manner. Kano couldn't help but to feel how ironic it was that he only found out about his friend after death claimed him.

"And I thought I know you.." He whispered.

"A-Anyway, I'll bring you to meet Seto tomorrow. I'm sure he can help with your predicament."

Kano let out a chuckle when he saw Kido's face. A tinge of pink adorned her cheeks and she seemed to be embarrassed. The green haired girl had just only realized how out of character she was acting moments ago. She couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her lips though.

"I'm just glad…that you're still he-"

"Hey, you're not gonna live me here right? I mean, where should I sleep?"

At that moment, Kido really felt like punching Kano…

* * *

**How was it? Some feedback would be nice.**


End file.
